Users of computer systems may often attend meetings. These users may desire to be in communication with others by, for example, email, instant message chat, or social network, while in the meetings. Further, these users may wish to receive news updates while in the meetings. In order to be in communication with others or receive news, the users may have to leave their computer systems fully powered during the meetings. If left fully powered during meetings, these computer systems may consume large amounts of energy.